Souls of pirates
by meowelina
Summary: "Two years ago I lost my father at the hands of pirates. Now I want revenge but I never expected to meet a group of pirates that would change my mind." Maka Albarn. Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read! I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Maka pov

The ship rocked against the see as the cool breeze rows and fell. "Maka!" My father called out running across the ship towards me. My mother followed suit. We watch as the sun set quietly for the next few hours. "Sir, ma'ams you should head down stairs and join the other guests. It be safer." One of the sailors but before we could do anything the look out called out " PIRATES!" The happy mood changed instantly. As soon a pirate ship pulled up next to us. Father grabbed me and mother's hands and brought us to an escape boat. "Stay safe." He whispered to us and dropped the boat. After we hit the water pirates dragged him away.

I woke up to a soft knocking at my bedroom door. "Miss Albarn you are required to come down for breakfast." Tsubaki, my favorite servant, called. I quickly got dressed in my most beautiful gown and into my favorite shoes hurrying down the stairs. Mother sat on the other end of the table. It was silent so I reflected on my dream. It wasn't really a dream it was a memory and it played every time I fell asleep. "Maka. I think its time you get a fiance. The prince seems to like you and would suite you well. You'd be rich and live in a beautiful castle." My mother said interrupting the silence.

I dropped my utensils as my mouth fell open. "What ?!" She smiled now looking up and into my eyes." Maka I'm serious and I think he is going to propose to you." She smiled as if it were the best news all day. I wasn't going to take this. I stood and walked up the stairs. How dare she say such a thing? I didn't like Crona that way and only thought of him as a friend. I suddenly wished dad was there he would have gotten rid of that idea. I walked into my room and shut the door. Tsubaki was sitting on my bed. "It doesn't look like that went well." She said. Although she was a servant she was my best friend.

Someone knocked on my bedroom door. I walked toward the door and answered it. "Miss its time to go to the coronation." One of the other servants said.

Soul pov

I finally got to land. My small boat rocked back and forth as I boarded the dock. It was practically full. "Did you hear the Prince is being crowned today." A young women said as she walked by. "I , the great captain Black star, have arrived!" My second mate shouted. I face palmed but then realized no one noticed. Black star seemed extremely annoyed by this and shouted again but still no one played attention to him and soon he gave up. "Hey Blackstar, what do you say we go see this coronation." As a reply he gave me a wicked smile. We followed the rest of the crowd to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maka pov.**

When we got to the castle many people stood outside the gates because they didn't have an invite. Our carriage went through the gates with ease. The castle was as beautiful as the last time I saw it. The pearly white walls seemed to glow when the sun shines on it. The castle garden was lite up with every color imaginable. I stepped out of my carriage and was greeted by the many servants the castle had.

They smiled and started to lead me and Tsubaki to the court room. Right as we got to the doors two boys (one with white hair and another with blue star shaped hair) and two girls ran out of the room( one with short blond hair and long blond hair). "Serves you right for ignoring the great captain Black star and his crew." Black star yelled into the room. The guards came running from the other end of the hallway. Black star grabbed Tsubaki and the white haired one grabbed hold of me. "Let Maka go!" Crona called out. The man that held me grinned evilly. That was the last thing I saw as everything went black.

Soul pov.

I hit the girl in the head with the handle of my gun. Then every thing got crazy the guards charged at us along with some people from the room. We were lucky to make it out alive. As soon as we were out of the castle we ran for our ship and set sail.

We didn't slow down tell we were sure we had lost them. The women who we had kidnapped were in the brig of the ship. The black haired one told us her name which is Tsubaki. Her and Black star got along well. The girl who's name is Maka (supposedly) hasn't said a word. She seems to hate us with a fiery passion. We still kept her in the cell but we let Tsubaki out after a few days. I walked down to bring some food her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?!" She said. I jumped as she spoke. "I'm because your human as well." I whispered. "What's your name? She asked. "Soul Eater. What's yours?" I asked. "Maka." She replied I smiled at her and she smiled back after a couple more days we were really good friends and I let her out of the cell.

A month later

Maka pov

I love life with these guys. Before now I hated pirates and wished them dead but I wouldn't have met these people if they hadn't existed. I smiled as I changed into my red shirt, black pants, leather boots and long black jacket. I walked on board and waved to my weapon partner Soul. He wore a white shirt, yellow and black jacket, and red pants. Tsubaki wore a grey dress with a star on it. Blackstar wore his assassin garb, a captain's hat, and a long grey jacket. Liz and Patty wore red shirts that showed their stomachs and Patty wore shorts while Liz wore pants.

"Land ho!" Cried Soul. We dropped the anchor and decided to walk around the beach to see if there was another ship. We walked around the beach for two hours. Then a ship was seen a head. Suddenly a black haired boy burst from the brush following straight behind was a large group of pirates. So we whipped around and ran we didn't have any other choice. The pirates noticed us and started to chase us as well the boy ran straight past us. He looked very exhausted and sleep deprived. As I f he had been running for days on end without rest.

"Catch them all!" Yelled the captain of the group behind us. "I don't care what happens to the the girls or the other two. Just bring me the black haired boy. And don't you dare hurt 'm or you'll be sleepin with the fishes! He yelled. We ran for thirty minutes when our ship came in view. We started to run faster. We reached the ship and started to pull up the anchor. I realised it the other boy was still down there. I jumped off the ship and grabbed his hand. I grabbed his hand and pulled him on board. Then he collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

?pov.

The sound of seagulls and crashing waves woke me from my sleep. Have I been captured? Am l in my shack? I think to my self. I slowly and carefully start to open my eyes. I immediately see the faces of people I don't know. Great I've been captured. "Where am I and who are you?" I asked.

"Your on The Great Captain Blackstar's ship of course and I'm Blackstar captain of all pirates" The blue haired man yelled. "I'm Soul eater, second mate and cool guy." A man with white hair said. "I'm Liz and this is Patty." A women said pointing to the women next to her. "T-t-tsubaki" a women with black hair whispered. "And I'm Maka Albarn. What's your name." The women next to her said/asked. "Kid." I replied trying not to give away my real name. "Okay Kid, why where those guys chasing you?"

I felt relieved that must mean they aren't working for my brother or my father. "They where working for either my brother or my father." I said. "Why would they send other people after you?" Maka asked. "I ...cursed my father so he stuck taking souls to the after life." I said. All of their eyes widened. "A-and your brother?" Liz's voice rang out. "He's been trying to capture me cause he wants my power. He's been after my power since I was forced on land." I replied. They calmed down at that, but I was so nerves that they were going to give me to one of them. "So who's your father?" Tsubaki asked. "Lord Death" I replied.

"Are you serious?!" They all yelled. "Yes." I whispered quietly. I was now afraid of what they would do. For the longest time it was silent. A large 'Boom' and a large splash of water got rid of the silence. "Pirate ship approaching!" Yelled an overly excited Patty. The ship floated up next to us in no time at all. "Give us the boy and we'll let you live!" The captain from before yelled. "Never!" Yelled Blackstar and Patty at once and in unison stuck they're tongues out at them. "He's rightfully ours so back off." Maka and Soul yelled. "Sorry no can do." Cries Liz and Tsubaki just smiled.

It felt nice to have friends. I smiled at the thought. Though the good moments was short lived. "Fine. Charge! Kill all of em but the boy!" Many pirates charged on board.


End file.
